Problem: Khan.scratchpad.disable(); To move up to the maestro level in his piano school, Omar needs to master at least $188$ songs. Omar has already mastered $8$ songs. If Omar can master $10$ songs per month, what is the minimum number of months it will take him to move to the maestro level?
To solve this, let's set up an expression to show how many songs Omar will have mastered after each month. Number of songs mastered $=$ $ $ Months at school $\times$ Songs mastered per month $+$ Songs already mastered Since Omar Needs to have at least $188$ songs mastered to move to maestro level, we can set up an inequality to find the number of months needed. Number of songs mastered $\geq 188$ Months at school $\times$ Songs mastered per month $ +$ Songs already mastered $\geq 188$ We are solving for the months spent at school, so let the number of months be represented by the variable $x$ We can now plug in: $x \cdot 10 + 8 \geq 188$ $ x \cdot 10 \geq 188 - 8 $ $ x \cdot 10 \geq 180 $ $x \geq \dfrac{180}{10} = 18$ Omar must work for at least 18 months.